


A soulmate who wasn't mean to be

by Mrsmoonlight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrsmoonlight/pseuds/Mrsmoonlight
Summary: Some of steve's thoughts about him and tony
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 33





	A soulmate who wasn't mean to be

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely people,  
>  It's the first time I've written and I'm here on AO3, initially this fanfic was written in another language (but it's mine, I'm not copying) so, please be patient if some words or phrases don't make sense.  
>  Good reading!
> 
> P.S: This story was written inspired by the music of Jess Benko, who has the same name as the title.

Steve was thinking a lot lately.  
He thought about how his hand fit so perfectly with Tony's even though he never held it  
How Tony's smile cheered up his grayest days  
The feeling that ricocheted all over his stomach when Tony sat next to him and said nice things.  
How the room shone with his arrival, how people smiled just because he was there.  
Steve never felt that sensation but was content to see his beloved feel.  
He thought of the moments he watched as he passed the hallways of the school as if he were not the son of one of the biggest celebrities in the world  
The feeling pressing on his chest when he saw the injured brown-haired boy in the field.  
Steve felt extremely in love with him. He thought he could never feel that way about anyone other than Tony.  
His belly warmed and his chest shot, his head lost its reason just wanting to know if the other's lips were as soft as that of his fertile imagination; or if his breath was so hot against his neck.  
But ...  
Steve would never know.  
Tony never knew or will know who the skeletal blond really is.  
Tony Edward Stark only saw Steve Grant Rogers as the kind boy who said good morning to him every Thursday, where they sat nearby.  
Tony loved someone else.  
Tony loved James Barnes, the senior player.  
Tony wanted to be with him.  
And Blondie saw it getting worse and worse  
He felt shrapnel going through his heart so hard it hurt physically  
It was so painful to see his presence limited to that of a stranger  
He wanted to give his all to that man so passionate, but everything he had never seemed enough  
It hurt more on rainy days, when he found himself looking at James giving Tony his jacket and a ride to his house.  
Wobbly legs and dizzy head, distracted from the overwhelming reality  
He hated himself for it  
He hated himself for loving someone who would never love him.  
His core writhed in melancholy and frustration.  
Steve Rogers found his soul mate  
But his soul mate wanted someone else

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you guys think? Hahaha   
> I would be very happy if you leave a comment, because your opinion gives me the strength to continue writing and posting things. thanks for reading this fic and have a good time wherever you are reading


End file.
